Younger Cousin
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Meet Daisuke, Toboe's toddler cousin.


Younger Cousin

By: Silverwolf

Hana stands watching from a doorway. Her son's eyes were closed. Toboe sticks his tongue out as Mai laughs. The pair were trying to dance to music they heard outside. At most the pair had succeeded in laughing a lot. A tot stands in Toboe's room trying to copy his cousin. Mai's fingers are laces in the silk curtain hanging free down Toboe's back. The toddler makes a face as Toboe pokes him in the forehead. "You have a case of bed-head like your father." Daisuke pouts and rubs his forehead. "It's not bed head, I make it look that way." Mai starts laughing.

Daisuke climbs onto Toboe's desk and leaps. The older male in the room catches the tot and tosses him in the air. Daisuke squeals in excitement. Toboe tosses his cousin into the air a second time. Daisuke responds once again with a squeal and laughter. Sakura enters the room and watches as Toboe tosses Daisuke to his bed. The tot laughs and reaches for Toboe. "Later I promise." Daisuke sticks his lower lip out a bit in a pout. Toboe sighs, "Later Dai." The tot goes to his mother with a tear streaking his face. "Your cousin has a mission. He's ANBU." The toddler goes pouting back to Mai. The oldest Uzumaki lifts the tot and spins him in circles. Daisuke squeals loudly.

Toboe and Mai exchange a kiss as the young Inuzuka leaves the room. "Come home safe." Toboe nods. He glances towards his mother. Hana kisses Toboe on the forehead. The young Inuzuka wrinkles his nose. "I'll come back mom. I promise." Mai looks at Toboe, "you better." Toboe gives mai a sideways grin, "it's a small mission. I'll be home by dinner."

Toboe is met at the door by Kisa. The female gives a slight glance as Toboe puts an arm on her shoulder. "Ready partner?" Kisa grins, "always." Daisuke runs from the house behind Toboe and Kisa. Kisa snatches up the tot and tosses him in the air. Daisuke squeals and laughs. Though the tot starts to cry when Kisa sends him back towards Sasuke. "You stay with your father. We have a mission." Daisuke cries lightly, "me go, me go." Toboe shakes his head. Kisa sighs, "not this time. No babies allowed."

Sasuke lifts his son silently. The Uchiha stares out towards Toboe. The baby he'd 'given a chance' was no longer. It was highly obvious now that the Inuzuka was indeed Itachi's son. Like Kisame, Kisa was indeed a trusted partner.

Following along behind the pair was Toshiro. The blonde teen was still among the village. Hige tries to pull Toshiro back towards her. The blonde grins a moment before wrapping his arms around Hige. "I'll be home soon." Hige looks at Toboe, "cousin." Toboe smirks briefly, "always little cousin."

Kisa looks at Toshiro, "enough of the love fest. We got a mission." Toshiro nods. Toboe takes the lead as the trio begins the trip from the village. The rest of the ANBU falling into place with the steps of their captain. A few glacne towards Toshiro and Kisa. Though no one could complain considering both had proven more than useful in battle. And Kisa had a completely devoted loyalty to Toboe. The young Hoshigaki had proven it repeated to the rest of the squad.

The youngsters of yesterday were now equal with the shinobi of before them. Mai watches as Toboe steps through the gate followed by Kisa and Toshiro. The rest of the squad not falling behind. The young Inuzuka gives a wave behind him as if he knows Mai is standing there. The oldest Uzumaki grins widely and waves back despite the fact that Toboe isn't looking. She remains waving until her brothers race to get her attention. Mai smirks a bit and walks back with them towards her father. The young Uzumaki makes a face as her brothers begin to make kissing and gagging noises along the way. "Stop. Quit making fun of me." Hinata, Mai's mother sighs a bit telling her sons to halt their teasing. Naruto shakes his head. Mai looks at her father. "I'm going to knock them out one day." The older blonde laughs a bit. "Mai, they are your brothers." The young Uzumaki shakes her head, "but they look like mother. I'm the only one that looks like you." Naruto laughs a bit. Hinata sighs, "that's not all you have in common with your father Mai. You also have more chakra than your brothers." Mai grins a bit widely.

**_A/N: I wrote this to more of less just to introduce Daisuke. I'm not sure if anyone is interested or not. Anyway if you want it to continue you let let me know. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
